bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twist in the Plot
The Twist in the Plot is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary The Jeffersonian team investigates the remains of two bodies that were found at the same burial plot: one of a female cancer patient; the other, the cancer patient’s “doula,” who was guiding her through her grieving process with the illness. Meanwhile, with a spotlight on the case, Brennan and Booth start discussing their individual choices for after-death arrangements. Also, Daisy Wick (guest star Carla Gallo) returns for her first case after her break-up with Sweets. Synopsis A tourist family zips through the woods on Segways when mom takes a spill. She lands in the dirt and sits up with her face covered in bugs. Dad looks past to her to see a human skull looking up from the ground. There is screaming. Back at Booth and Bones's house, Sweets finds out that Daisy is coming back to work at the Jeffersonian. He claims that it won't bother him. "Have you had sex with another woman yet?" Bones asks. The answer is, unfortunately, no. The team is then called to the woods, where Bones determines that the skull belongs to a woman in her early 30s. But what's this? Bones discovers a second body buried next to the first corpse. The team then determines that the victim, Monica Craig, died of lung cancer and was buried without a coffin as part of a "green burial" movement with a claim to the wooded land. But that doesn't explain the second body. Sweets interviews the dead woman's husband, Dr. Craig. "Somebody used your wife's burial site to bury a body ... a murder victim," he explains. Dr. Craig is distraught, and recognizes a facial reconstruction of the second victim as Rachel, Monica's "death consultant." "They were very close," Dr. Craig says. Bones and Booth head to Green Passages and meet the director, who is shocked to discover that fellow "end of life consultant" Rachel is dead. Crying, he explains that Rachel was his business partner and friend. Turns out Rachel, a free spirit, often disappeared for weeks at a time on periods of self discovery, so she was never reported as missing. Back at the lab, Daisy is modeling her behavior after Bones by focusing on work and acting largely without emotion. "Wow," Hodgins comments. "You really have pulled yourself together." Booth and Sweets then interview Mick Warren, a funeral home owner who sued Rachel for breach of contract after a proposed business alliance between the two fell apart. "I wanted to wipe her out ... in court," says Mick, who explains that Rachel was sleeping with the Green Passages director. Later, Sweets and Daisy meet in the lab. "How can I help you?" Daisy asks cooly before launching into shop talk. She refuses to get too personal. Bones and Booth then revisit the director, who says he broke up with Rachel more than a year ago -- about the same time she suffered an injury to her face. Turns out that Rachel was a tantric sex master. "During one of our sessions, I fell ... and my elbow hit her," the director says. He also explains that Rachel had a self-imposed rule of never spending more than three months with any one man. "Best three months of my life," the director admits. Back at the lab, Daisy reveals that Monica, the first victim, did not die of cancer. Though she had cancer, it wasn't advanced enough to have killed her. So how did she die? Hodgins and Angela determine that Rachel was killed with a blow from a handmade stone burial marker. And guess who makes the markers? Bones and Booth pay yet another visit to the Green Passages' director. This time, the director is defiant and angry. He is tired of being accused of killing his ex. "Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to consult an attorney," he says. Hodgins, meanwhile, notices that the bugs found on Monica's body are obese. That's unusual because of protein receptors in the insects, so something must have interfered with their natural bodily functions. It could be a clue. Sweets and Daisy meet at the diner. "I'm glad we're mature enough to have a cup of coffee together," Daisy says before beginning to warm up. She admits she woke up in the middle of the night recently and reached for Sweets, but he wasn't there. Daisy then says she is sort of seeing a pathologist. "It was a mistake, we don't belong together," Daisy tells her ex. It's not entirely convincing, nor is Sweets' fumbling agreement with her assessment. Sweets then interviews Dr. Craig who has high praise for Rachel and few nice things to say about the director. Back at the lab, Hodgins determines that the insects were bigger than normal because of the presence of "bath salts" (i.e. Methylone). Strange for a woman with cancer to be using recreational drugs. Sweets then notes that Dr. Craig used the substance to treat depression before it was banned. When confronted with this info, Dr. Craig admits that it was indeed a mercy killing. "Monica begged me," he says. "She kept telling me if I loved her... ." But insists he did not help her, just merely didn't stop her when she did. When asking what happens to him now that he's admitted to not helping halting a suicide, sympathetic, Sweets tells Dr. Craig to go home. Sweets shares the news with Booth, who has Dr. Craig's phone records. It turns out that Dr. Craig was calling Rachel, his wife's death assistant, every day -- multiple times a day -- for exactly three months. Sweets understands. It's the exact same amount of time that adventurous, spiritual Rachel would stay with any one man. So now Booth interrogates Dr. Craig, who admits that he was sleeping with Rachel but was suddenly "dumped" two days before Monica's death by suicide. When he was distraught and burying his wife, Rachel showed up to help and Dr. Craig just lost it. He just couldn't deal losing yet another person he loved in just a matter of days apart. So he killed her with the burial marker, and buried her over his wife. Case closed. Later, Camille discovers Daisy crying in the lab. She admits that she is crying over Sweets. "You're grieving," Camille says. "You lost something wonderful, but keep moving forward. It will get better. I promise." Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the week *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast *Dr. Wes Craig - Larry Dorf *Akshay Mirza - Vik Sahay *Mick Warren - John Rubinstein *Ruth - Kimberly Jurgen *Marty - Brendan Patrick Connor *Man in wheelchair - John Lee Ames Featured Music * Broken Brights - Angus Stone Notes * TBA Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes